


What happened under the Goldenrod Radio Tower between two gays™

by diamonddisarray



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Battles, Preciousmetalshipping, Secret Crush, They are both so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonddisarray/pseuds/diamonddisarray
Summary: Silver stops to crack some Team Rocket skulls but comes across something equally unexpected and infuriating. Basically I just thought this scene in HG/SS could be really awkward and cute if the writers weren't cowards.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What happened under the Goldenrod Radio Tower between two gays™

Goldenrod City. A bustling metropolis full to the brim with shopping centers, department stores, and kindly folk who'd reward you just for talking to them. Well, as bustling a city in the Johto region could be, anyway. Silver sighed to himself as he walked. That gym leader... he hadn't even bothered to learn her name. Who did she think she was, denying him the badge he'd rightfully earned? He decided to step away as was advised by one of the gym's trainers... apparently this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Since Silver didn't particularly feel like engaging in the taxing action of perceiving other humans, he paced around the tunnels underneath the city, much like several rats he'd seen in his time there. Turning a corner, he saw something that almost made him forget about how angry he was. Almost. It made his blood boil in a different way, as after quickly retreating back to the corner and peeking out he clearly saw a group of men, all dressed in the same black uniform. 

He was so familiar with Team Rocket it sickened him. Just about the only positive thing he could say about that slacker Gold is that they shared the same hatred towards the mafia group. Though, and this was just a hunch, Silver guessed that Gold's hatred of them was for a different reason than his own. Probably something to do with "protecting Pokemon" or "protecting people"... he recoiled at the thought. Regardless, crushing a couple low-level grunts would be enough to vent out some of his frustrations.

The men gathered near the door in the tunnel turned and watched as the red-haired boy stepped confidently out of the corner, brandishing a Pokeball. Even grunts like them knew who this kid was- though to them he was just someone who'd probably beat them in a Pokemon battle and rout their operations in a key location. They did what any proud member of a shady organization would do: retreat behind a reinforced door and shove the new guy (whom they'd just got done giving the key to) out of the way, leaving him to face the rookie killer. Silver didn't mind. It just meant he'd have to work for his satisfaction.

In a swift motion, Silver's Pokemon was out in an instant, a water-type with powerful jaws his Pokedex told him was called Croconaw. He immediately commanded it to rush forward, not even waiting for the scared-looking grunt to make a move, content to just knock him out and lift the key from him. Silver was shocked, though, to watch as his first Pokemon got lifted into the air and blown away by a strong gust of wind that made even him flinch and cover his eyes as a large, winged bug-type rose up behind the grunt to defend him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold's heart was beating fast. Why of all times did this have to happen now? Luckily, he'd been able to send out his newly-caught Yanma and have it stand a chance against Silver's ace as to not blow his cover, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. He wasn't the type of person to get mad at people... but he was so mad at Silver! He used those feelings to his advantage as he commanded Yanma to strike Silver's partner with a wing attack as he inched over to the door. If Silver caught on, or if Yanma fell, his plan would be busted, mostly because he'd be dead and buried before he heard the end of it from the redhead. 

He fumbled with the keys trying to open the door before his hand instinctively retracted from pain, realizing a moment later that it had been hit with a pressurized blast of water from Croconaw. Silver, you idiot! It's me! Is what Gold wanted to say, when the words that really came out of his mouth were "In the name of Team Rocket, use Silver Wind, Yanma!". Pathetic, but he'd heard several grunts say something like that anyway. 

It turned out that Silver had a few more tricks up his sleeve than last time, as Croconaw pulled out an ice-type move and struck Yanma down, causing Gold to return the bug-type to avoid further injury. He was really backed into a corner now, figuratively and literally, as Silver seemed intent on getting the key from him. "So, is that all? They're only giving you grunts one pathetic Pokemon now?" Silver taunted at him. So he really did talk like that to all his opponents and not just him, huh? Gold could've sent out Quilava or Sunkern... blowing his cover instantly, of course, so he decided not to. Silver must have perceived his expression as fear, when in reality it was more a combination of frustration and... well, fear. 

Silver didn't scare him, but his sudden movements did as his rival dashed quickly towards him, balling a fist into the collar of his shirt and lifting him up so they were face-to-face, Silver giving his best "scary" face, which Gold actually found quite unflattering for the otherwise, admittedly pretty boy. In fact, he couldn't quite help himself from cracking a small smile at the sight, causing Silver to drop him to the floor ungracefully. "You... what the hell..." he said, confused as Gold gave in and shifted to full-on nervous laughter at the situation. This made Silver lift him up as he did before, but with greater force and somehow more malice. "Why are you here?! What are you doing?! Why are you in that outfit?!" he practically shook Gold as the raven-haired boy laughed in his face, which must've been infuriating for Silver, but it wasn't really something Gold could control at the moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat next to each other on the cold, dirty floor of the tunnels, Gold now wearing his usual clothes as he held some ice up to right hand. "...yeah, and it would've worked out if you didn't butt in, dummy!" Gold snapped at the scowling boy next to him, who just shrugged. 

"Maybe if your battling skills surpassed that of the typical grunt, I wouldn't have confused you for one." Silver said smugly, earning his side a head nudge from Gold, the best he could do to reprimand the boy sitting next to him.

"Silv... I know those guys are gangsters and all, but you don't have to, like, actually hurt them like that! Or... me like that!" Gold whined, making Silver rest an elbow on top of his head to avoid any head nudges in the future.

"I told Croconaw to do that because I knew it was you, Gold."

"Yeah, a likely story... if you knew it was me you would've waited and seen how it all played out."

"No, I just figured you were someone weak enough to switch sides like that."

"Liar! And, might I add, mean!" Gold scowled at Silver, still not convinced. "You couldn't pick my face out in a crowd and you know it."

Gold kind of got Silver there... he was never the best with faces. "I didn't have to, I simply recognized you based on how much you annoyed me, and, as I previously brought up, your incompetence." He said it as an excuse, but... it actually was what made him realize it was Gold in the end. It made him realize just how many of the other boy's tendencies and personality traits he'd picked up on... his nervous laughter, his kindness, his clumsiness... revolting. 

Gold just pouted quietly. He supposed he was happy that Silver did recognize him in the end... even if the other boy didn't want to admit his actual reasoning. Gold had noticed Silver could get quite scary at times, especially when Team Rocket was involved. He probably had his reasons, and Gold knew from experience Silver didn't like being pried into. Though, Gold knew he had a knack for figuring things out about Silver, who focused more on acting like his mind was impenetrable than actually having it be as such.

They sat still leaning up against each other until Gold decided to break the lengthy-but-comfy silence. "Well... even though I've lost the element of surprise..." Silver heard a jangling noise. "I've still got the key." Gold grinned up at him.

Silver sighed. "Fine. I'll see if I can manage to leave a few still standing for you." he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> got hit with inspiration again at a horrible hour so i've brewed up another vile concoction. I PROMISE I don't exclusively write cute fluffy romance... writing is just hard sometimes okay


End file.
